1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to driveway apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved solar heated driveway apparatus wherein the same is arranged to direct fluid and heat flow through the pad of the driveway for melting snow and ice therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pad structure to melt snow and the like therefrom is available in the prior art and exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,057 directed to a snow melting heat mat; U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,320 to a heated ground cover for the dissipation of moisture; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,772 to Lestrand sets forth a ground heating system for supplying water to control ground humidity.
The prior art has heretofore recognized a need for heating of various environments utilizing a heated pad structure, but has heretofore failed to provide for the solar efficient heating of a vehicular driveway pad as set forth by the instant invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.